An owner or operator of a vehicle may travel between two or more points, and may utilize a directional or map device application to receive routing instructions and a route or pathway between the points. Generally, travel routes or pathways are optimized by these applications and associated service providers (e.g., servers or cloud computing systems that provide data gathering and backend processing for the applications) based on time factors. For example, a map application, such as Waze®, may provide the shortest route between two endpoints or locations, which may be measured by distance and/or time. The map application may include common travel factors, such as traffic and speed of travel, during the determination of a travel route or pathway between locations. However, the user is in control of their vehicle and may have other considerations during travel that may influence selection of the pathway, which may be explicit or conscious requests by the user or other factors that the user may prefer, but not explicitly request. Thus, the user may miss specific points of interest when taking the shortest pathway, and other entities associated with the points of interest may not experience the benefits of the user visiting the points of interest along the user's travel route. Moreover, the map application may select pathways without regard to the local settings and/or nearby people or places, causing potential issues or missed opportunities for such entities along a route.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.